


Haunted

by elizabeth_rice



Series: SBIGTTS Project [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Post-Canon, Psychological Horror, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: “You wake in the night and turn on the light. It doesn’t work. What do you do?”





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> That was the prompt I got from a random plot generator. Scary, no? Lol
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this for FFW birthday bingo. My [card is here](https://fanfic-by-lizzy.dreamwidth.org/30645.html).

Stiles woke in the night. It was dark. It was always dark, even though he always left the light on.

He stayed still (a monumental feat in itself) and tried to keep his breathing calm. Wait for his eyes to adjust. Not that he dared to look around in the dark, afraid of seeing a shadow that didn't belong.

He needed to turn the light back on but he didn't want to move. He didn't want anyone or anything to know he was awake, if they didn't already.

He was sure he wasn't alone.

If he was back home, his dad and his friends might believe him. Sometimes that thought terrified him more than the thought that maybe he was losing his mind.

He tried to shut off his mind and prayed that it was just the wind. But… it had sounded like a breath, hadn't it?

He needed to turn on the light. He just needed to reach over and—

Fast footsteps. Coming. He opened his mouth but couldn't scream. It was on him.

He woke up. The room was bathed in soft light and it was empty.

A whine drew his attention. Stiles smiled at the black dog next to him. Except for this guy, who had shown up one day and followed him home.

Stiles didn't hesitate to keep him, he liked the company. Stiles sighed and got out of bed to check on all the windows and locks. The dog followed him to each one.

He got back in bed and snuggled the dog.

“Damn, when will they stop?”

The dog snuggled back.


End file.
